Ark 22 Episode 13: Dinner is served
Some_hooded_figure_by_znodden.jpg|Madd Dog The Hooded Demon... " Where does she live...? " Said The man cloaked in all black. His beard had been the only distingushable thing under the hood. His eyes cold and dead as he stared up at the chained up man in the dark room that seemed to lead everywhere, but nowhere. " I wont tell you... I wont tell you where she is. None shall hurt my chairmen... " The goon of the clan said as blood leaked from out of his lips. " It comes to my attention... that she has given away all ownership of her clans ownings. No matter, she suspects this to be trickery of the Shao Niao. This works out for me. And if you have some kind of voice recorder or tracker on you dont bother counting on it. I gave you a full body clean out with this embombing fluid I have. Anything that was in you, is now gone. Your just a man here... " The Hoodied figure had him chained up on the wall with nothing but his boxers and his tank top. " Your going to tell me..." The hooded spoke with venom in his voice as he walked over to the other side of the room. He'd place him within a black couldron, his body to drugged up to speak on it. " LOOK PLEASE...DONT! ALL I KNOW! ALL I KNOW IS THAT SHE HAS TIES WITH ALMOST EVERY CRIME SYNIDCATE THERE EVER WAS! " " I don't give a damn about that... it seems like she's compensating for something. That many allies... you never know who'd turn there backs on you. " He said lighting the furnance under the couldron as it began to heat with the goon trapped within. " WAIT! AH! WAIT THIS BURNS! " The hoodied fiture smiled as he tilted his head to the right and nodded in approval. " Tis the point... " The torture method he had been using had been satanic. Known as the Sicilian Bull, it was designed in ancient Greece. A solid piece of brass was cast with a door on the side that could be opened and latched. The victim would be placed inside the bull and a fire set underneath it until the metal became literally yellow as it was heated. The victim would then be slowly roasted to death all while screaming in agonizing pain. The bull was purposely designed to amplify these screams and make them sound like the bellowing of a bull. brazenbull.jpg As he listened to the goon shout at the tops of his lungs he would have then pulled his arms together as he crossed them. " Tell me... about her husband. And her children. " " AGGGGGGGGGGHH!!! PLEASE PLEASE! NO! TH-THERE A FAMILY OF FREAKS... IVE NEVER SEEN THEM IN ACTION, NO ONE HAS! BUT THEY SAY HER HUSBAND IS A GOD... HIS POWERS... NOTHING WE'VE EVER SEEN BEFORE... GAWK... AHHH! AND AND AND! HER KIDS TOO, THERE MONSTERS AS WELL... THERE ALL DEMONS! NO ONES EVER SEEN... ITS... ITS JUST RUMORS! BUT STILL.. HEH! THE TETSU FAMILY WILL KILL YOU... THERE THE STRONGEST FAMILY OF THEM ALL! YOUR GOING TO DIE YOU BASTARD HAHAHAAHH! AGGGGH!!! THEY EVEN STRONGER THEN THOSE LOW LIFE FUCKING WASHED UP TASANAGI'S... FAMILY OF PERSTIGE MY ASS... THE TETSU'S ARE THE REAL ROYALTY OF THIS CITY! YOU'LL DIE... HEH... " " Oh I like to beg the differ. But if there as powerful as you say... i'll have to improvise... Seems as though Dog-Bite didnt give me the full details after all... " He said taking a step away as he began to pace back and forth. " HE-HEY! I DID AS YOU ASKED! L-LET ME OUTTA HERE! " The Hooded man smirked before he pulled his hood back, staring up at the moon light from a window as he began to recite a poem. '' " Come thou, thou last one, whom I recognize, unbearable pain throughout this body's fabric: as I in my spirit burned, see, I now burn in thee: the wood that long resisted the advancing flames which thou kept flaring, I now am nourishinig and burn in thee. My gentle and mild being through thy ruthless fury'' has turned into a raging hell that is not from here. Quite pure, quite free of future planning, I mounted the tangled funeral pyre built for my suffering, so sure of nothing more to buy for future needs, while in my heart the stored reserves kept silent. Is it still I, who there past all recognition burn? Memories I do not seize and bring inside. O life! O living! O to be outside! And I in flames. And no one here who knows me. " The Screaming had finally ceased, the man had been shouting throughout the poem and it had finally died down. He made his way over to the couldron, taking off the top to peer down into the couldron. " ... Looks like i was a bit to late. hue hue.. " He said reaching down into it, ripping off the severed and burned to a crip head. "...Dinner is served. . . HAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!! " Category:Ark 22